


The Last Queen is Coming-Vol 1

by BlackCat_666



Series: The Apocalypse is Coming [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, My First AO3 Post, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat_666/pseuds/BlackCat_666
Summary: A long epic of high proportions. A tale of romance, drama,love and the meaning of free will.





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before this Story starts let me the Author gives a quick disclaimer.
> 
> This story will be long with world building in the first couple of chapters. This story is comedy and satire. If it does offend you let me tell you I am sorry. This story will include religion,violence , historical references and cursing. Now let's get this show on the road.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of a great epic.

* * *

Hello. I am the narrator of this tale. They call me Mr. Monochrome, because of my masquerade mask and suit. In this world there were once three brothers who were on the earth long before the world had Humanity. They were beings that were more powerful than man. The  first was a leader that wanted everything in order. The second was quiet, shy and lazy. The last one was the kind and non-violent. One day after living in peace and harmony, the first brother killed the last out of a need for power. The second brother went into hiding to protect himself. Mr.Monochrome starts to tear up but continues.

“The second was me Mr.Monochrome. I have watched my older brother rule over us while holding my tongue. He killed my younger brother with a smile on his face. I still have the scar on my face from our fight. I have watched as the world that once was green and lush change into a shell of what it once was. I watch everything with a face of melancholy. ” Mr. Monochrome disappears into a white mist with a fake smile on his face. “Don’t fret I will come back after all.”

* * *

 

Now the scene changes to a small town in the middle of nowhere named Salem. In this small town there is crime at every turn. When the cops can't solve the case this is where I come in.

A woman gets up from her bed with her cat on top of her.

“Damn it, I am going to be late for the case,”

She yelled as she got up. She ran to get ready for her job. Her name you may ask is Rebecca B Fire. She is the best private detective in the small town of Salem. She gets her job done while charging high prices. She is running to her job at the detective agency.  

As she gets ready for work, she had a feeling that she was being watched for some reason. But she shakes it off just thinking it’s nothing. She leaves her home after saying goodbye to her pets for the day.

* * *

 

The Detective Agency of Salem is a place that was built in a time where the safety codes weren’t enforced  that much. The building has three floors with the middle level as the reception hall and desk area. The desk area was where detectives had to do paper work and write up reports about the cases they finished. The lower level was the mess hall and the forensics department. The top level was the  boss' office and break room. Now when Rebecca got into the building it smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. She goes to the receptionist named Mac and finds him at the front desk.  So she asked him,

“Morin' Mac. Do you know where my case file is?  Also why the hell is this place a pigsty?”

Mac looks at her with bewilderment and replies with, “Uh Becca your case got reassigned. Didn’t you get the memo that the boss got replaced? Also the new boss wants to see you.”   

Rebecca looked shocked at Mac, “ Wait we had a memo about this? Okay never mind  thanks for the message, Mac.”  

Rebecca says goodbye to Mac. She walks to the elevator and it came in seconds. Once inside the elevator she presses the button for the third floor. As the doors start to close a voice calls out yelling  to Rebecca

“Wait!!, Keep the doors open please Miss!” Rebecca keeps the door open for the strange gentlemen that yelled at her.

When he gets into the elevator he sighs and looks at Rebecca. The man was about to say something but Rebecca interrupted him with a question, “Hey what floor do you need to go, man?”

The man looked surprised,

“ Um floor three Miss.”

Rebecca looked at him and asked him a question,

“Oh, are you here to meet the new boss too?”

The guy replied awkwardly,

“ You can say something like that.”

The elevator took the two people up to there destination. The third floor changed from what Rebecca remembered; it looked more modern in a sense. It changed from an old fashion glossy wooden office with an eighties  style telephone to a modern day office with black furniture and new glass windows. The only thought that Rebecca had was this guy that replaced the old boss had to be loaded. When Rebecca and the mystery guy got to the boss’ door it was already open. Rebecca hesitantly went to the door and called out,

“Hello, is there anybody here? I am Detective Fire I was called here for a meeting.”

For  a couple of seconds the room was silent until Rebecca got a reply.

“Miss Fire and Gabe, you two are several minutes late. So would you two get in here now to not waste any more of my time.

A stern but monotone voice called back to the both of them. Rebecca was taken aback from this to say to the guy now named Gabe,

“So do want me to go first or what Gabe?”

Gabe was spaced out until Rebecca snapped him out of it. When he got out of it, he went first into the room looking at the man in front of him. He said this,

“Hi Mikey, you finally  came to do your part,  good job. Can you please go get this wrapped up quickly?  The old man has been calling me back all day to get work done. Also I have news to tell you later after this. Got it?  Good, see you later.”

After giving the message, Gabe left the office building and said goodbye to Rebecca on his way out. Then Rebecca entered the room after Gabe left. She had several questions going through her mind like, ‘How did Gabe know Mikey? Who are these guys anyway? And what's my new case?’ As she thought this, the man in front of her was waiting for her to be done. As time passed on Mikey got impatient so he clapped his hands in front of her to get her attention. He told her to take a seat that this was time for business not to be day dreaming. He looked at her when she was sitting down and he looked embarrassed, but became serious as soon as he began to speak.   

“ My apologies, I didn't introduce myself my name is Michael Valentine. The man that you just met was your new partner Gabriel Valentine. I know we have the same last name, because we are brothers, but we look nothing alike because of genetics. Your new case with Gabe is case file 259 Code named New Age Religion Cult. The reason for the code name is that  children have been reported missing from a New Age Church on the east side of town. Now As your new boss I want the best from the highest paid detective in the Agency. I only have one question for you Miss Fire.”

It took some time after Michael was done speaking that Rebecca got a chance to speak, “Um what would that question be boss?”

Micheal give a questioning look

“Why does your profile in the database have you under top secret until notified.”

 Rebecca replied to Michael’s question with a serious tone

“ Mr. Valentine the reason that information about me is private is nothing of your concern. So please to leave this meeting on a high note let us part ways. Have a good day sir.”

And with that Rebecca left the room with case file in hand walking to her desk. She know in that instant that she wasn’t going to get a lot of rest tonight. She felt like she wanted to disappear from the small town. She did it before after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Written May 19 2016


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World Building continues on.

 

In the land that is worlds between literally and figuratively the afterlife is its name. One half is cloudy with the sun shining and buildings float like the laws of gravity don't apply there. The other half is a great chasm with very little light. It looks like the light has defeated the dark of the land but that is wrong. At the bottom of the chasm is a fire that never goes out. The land has a thick red mist that goes over it like an vale. In the land of the damned and forsaken a being was sitting on a very high cliff.

“Boy this is last time I can look at this place for awhile. Isn’t it Buzz.”

Behind the being was a man with a file in hand. 

"We found her sir. Look we know you like looking at the barrier but this isn't the time for that. We need you to find the last one your final Bride. We don’t want the angels to find her first again right  Luci ?”

The being looks at Buzz with a face of fake shock 

“Of course Beelzebub . We need the final queen for our land to be saved. Buzz as my second in command keep this place under check until my return. Once the angels have this place under their control keep the people hopeful.  Once I get to the topside I will stay with a old friend. He has a church and a guest house. Keep me updated once I am gone.” 

 With that the Devil left hell by falling over the cliff to a portal. Buzz looked down over to the portal to say this 

“Just be safe Lucifer, you are our king after all.” 

* * *

 

At the same time in Heaven.

The lord almighty was having a meeting with his counsel of archangels and angels. They were complaining about the last holder's location. Some angel shouted out

“Haven’t Gabriel and Michael found the trash. It time to make the undesirables shiver in their boots. Isn't it right my lord.”

God looked down to the angel in agreement then went to say this

“My angels I have a report from Gabriel. It told that he and Michael have found the last holder and that I should not read the whole thing out loud.”

The room goes silent for a moment until God breaks the silence. 

“Surely we will rule the whole world over. After all we are stronger that those undesirables.” 

The whole room goes hysterical in agreement. After the meeting was over a lone figure was standing in the hall. The figure walks over to God with a creepy smile. God looks at the figure in shock and awe for a minute. Until replying puzzled.

“Brother what in the world are you doing here? Is this about you face. If it is well you look just the same without that masquerade mask on. But seriously what in my name are you doing here? Are you just going to stand their?” saying the last sentence with such hate. 

Mr,Monochrome looks at God then replying 

“Well brother this is not about the scar on my face. No No instead this is about the impending doom that your so called ‘impeccable paradise’ will face at the hands of the last demon queen of hell. Ah the fire and brimstone that will fill this abhorrent airspace. This will be my revenge for what you did all those eons ago. Also this will be the revenge to all those that you betrayed, manipulated and killed. On this day you are no brother of mine. No he died long ago with my brother to me you are just a monster that needs to be destroyed. This is my declaration of war brother against you and your legions angels.”

God looked stunned until he started laughing

“ Ah ah brother are you sure your so called war will be so easy. You think heaven will fall that easy to such a weak opponent like hell. I think not since my men have it under our control. If you want a war then you then a war you will receive. Remember your forces have to find the the last holder before my men find her first. Oh yeah my archangels found her so you lose I win you war can’t happen So what if I killed our useless younger brother he was bound to get kill anyway he was weak-hearted. Go back to your realm already  it is just getting sad. But before you leave I have something to show you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginal Written May 19 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written May 19 2016


End file.
